


Dreaming Flannel

by Notmuchtosay100



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Gay Mabel?, Love, Very gay mabel.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmuchtosay100/pseuds/Notmuchtosay100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Summer ended in Gravity Falls five years ago, Mabel and Dipper moved on and made it to their Junior Year in High School. Mabel felt like life was repetitive, the same old thing day after day, all until her dreams started to become full of a ginger lumberjack who made her feel like there was something missing in her reality. Now she had to make a change and find her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story too, so any feedback would be highly appreciated!

"Mabel!" It startled Mabel hearing a voice call out to her on her usual, uninterrupted, journey to class. Everyday was the same; Get up, get ready, say bye to her parents and leave dipper as she goes onto the opposite side of the train platforms on their way to school. So actually having someone interacting with her? Well that was just weird. She turned, expecting to see Dipper telling her she'd forgotten her phone or her lunch but suddenly all she can see is red.

"Wendy?" she uttered, disbelief coursing through her veins. It was a known fact that in the years in-between 12 to 17 people change. This was certainly evident for Mabel who was no longer the short, brace-faced, pre-teen girl she used to be. She'd grown, at maybe 5'5 now? No longer trying to get the lucky charms out of her braces and to top it all off, no longer boy crazy. Perhaps the polar opposite of boy-crazy you could say. Gay would probably be the word you're looking for. Not like she'd ever tell anyone this, but it was just easier to show a lack of interest overall. Still you could tell it was Mabel, her iconic fashion choices not going unnoticed by even someone 100 feet away. Sure her style and likes had stayed relatively the same, her attitude and personality had seemed to "Simmer down" as her mom had put it. Mabel didn't want to act as if she didn't care most of the time, it was simply that she didn't and she couldn't understand why. She just put it down to needing a vacation and school was just getting to her, but that's just what she told herself. But seeing this girl, this beautiful-beautiful girl in front of her, she couldn't help the butterflies that swarmed in her stomach.

What could you say about this girl standing a few feet in front of you, someone you'd not spoken to in person for 5 years, whom you'd only sent a few Facebook messages to and liked the odd profile picture. Whose red hair set your heart on fire, whose jaw line could cut diamond, whose eyes shone like the grass when the light skims it perfectly in the morning. "Um- Hi," Shit. Obviously that's all, idiot. The obvious lack of social charisma at this point didn't perturb Wendy who immediately came in for the hug and in a matter of seconds Mabel was overwhelmed with the amazing aroma of something nostalgic, like pine trees and fresh air but she couldn't tell where it was from. Long arms enveloped her and for a few moments she was tense, shocked even that she was hugging Wendy. Why she was even in California did cross her mind, but soon enough she melted into the embrace and wrapped her own arms around the taller girl.

Reluctantly, feeling Wendy pull away she did the same, moving her hands down and playing with the hem of her (homemade) sweater. She looked up, taking in everything Wendy and watching her mouth moving. Her mouth was moving, and yet all she could hear was a loud beeping.

"Wendy?" She shouted, "Wendy, I can't hear you!" As Wendy continued to talk, wholly unaware Mabel couldn't hear Mabel just kept trying to maker her listen. However much she shouted and yelled nothing could be heard over this deafening sound until-

.  
.

"MABEL!" She shot up, her alarm clock jeering, with Dipper standing in the doorway coming into focus "You alright Mabes? Your alarm clock has been ringing for five minutes?" Rubbing her eyes she pushed her legs over the edge of her single bed, willing the floor to just suck her up and put her back in the dream.

"Yea Dip, just exhausted is all," She sent her brother a smile and he tilted his head, his worry frown making an appearance.

"Promise?" he questioned as his fingers played with the ribbon she had tied onto the door handle. Mabel nodded, she loved Dipper and was so happy that he cared but sometimes she just needed space to work stuff out. This was why when they'd moved a few months ago she'd made sure they'd be getting separate rooms from now on. He left, gently closing the door giving Mabel the chance to lie back down and hear him pad back to his room. Just opposite her door. It was rare Mabel missed school but today she just didn't feel up to it and needed to reflect on the dream she'd just had. Poking her head through the door she saw her brother making his way downstairs.

"Dip? Will you tell mom and dad I'm sick and won't be able to go to school today?" Lying was something Mabel had never really gotten used to and felt her insides turn when she let them flow from her mouth so easily. She feigned a hurt expression and saw dipper wince – he did hate getting sick after all.

"Sure Mabes, you want me to stay with you? I mean even if I went I couldn't take notes for you because, well you know," This was true, they went to different High Schools. One specialised in the Arts, where Mabel was, and the other was for Dipper, which you can imagine was full of Geeks (In Mabel's opinion). She told him that she would be fine on her own and she just needed her rest. Finally after ten minutes of convincing, Dipper had left with her parents after her mom made sure that there was enough chicken soup in the kitchen.

Mable texted her friend Emily letting her know she wouldn't be there who replied almost instantaneous to 'get better!' and she'd have all her notes for tomorrow. This was one of the reasons she became friends with Emily, reliable, funny and positive – something Mabel wished she were more like nowadays. For once something was looking up for Mabel as she pulled out her laptop and typed up her dream into her dream document. It was so unusual and out of the blue that she'd dreamt of Wendy, it's not like she'd seen her or had a proper conversation for years, so why now. However she still couldn't shake how it had made her feel inside. So real and vivid, it was almost as if Wendy had really been there, really touched her, she'd smelt her. Mabel let out a groan and fell back onto her bed, rubbing her forehead.

"I'm sure it was just a one time thing," She mumbled to herself "Just forget about it," She said, ironically pulling out her Facebook profile and stalking her for about half an hour. Even if Mabel remembered Wendy, she doubt whether the feeling was mutual. Wendy was in college in Carolina, she probably didn't even remember who Mabel was. Also judging by a recurring face on her wall she most likely had a boyfriend who was more tanned, less lanky and seemed more interesting than Mabel (Not to mention he had more friends).

She shut the laptop down, dragged herself downstairs and made a smoothie. Making sure to add sprinkles on top for a bit of a flare. She loved being in the house alone, it let her to be herself and relax, not worry about upsetting her family if she stayed quiet during dinner or didn't want to watch TV with them – unless it was duck-tective of course. The rest of the day was spent trying to ignore the thing in the back of her mind reminding her of a certain redhead while stuffing herself with chips until the bitterness of the salt mimicked her attitude to life. She'd always been dramatic after all.

.  
.


	2. Time To Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys! I intend to do a chapter a week I just have mock exams coming up so its been a lil' bit stressful. Hope you like it and remember I love feedback because I need to get better! x

Mabel woke with a start, knocking over her alarm clock and sending it hurtling to the other side of the room. Shit, every morning. For the past two weeks the routine had been as follows; Dream about Wendy, wake up and basically drop kick the alarm away, try and remember said dream then tell self that dream has no significance. It just wasn't sustainable and she'd broken three clocks already, her brother was already asking questions. As the ringing she'd become so accustomed to drawled on she reflected on the dream she'd just had. They were usually different every time, in the beginning they'd been innocent, but recently let's just say Mabel woke up feeling a little bit frustrated.

"Mabes?" Her eyes snapped to the door as she quickly got up and silenced the noise. Straightening out her purple shirt and attempting to flatten her hair she opened the door slightly.

"Hey dipping-sauce, what's up this fine Saturday mornin?" Leave leave leave leave. She could feel her fingers shaking as they latched onto the door, praying her brother would simply allow her to write the dream in peace before she forgot.

"Uh- nothing, just checking in, you didn't break another alarm clock did you?" She could see he was trying to make her laugh and she did, which seemed to ease him up. He told her that if she wanted she could come with him to the mall when she was ready. Nodding and closing the door just a bit too quickly she ran back to her bed and continued her routine.

Opening up her laptop she swiftly pulled out the document where all her dreams were recorded. A month ago you'd have seen such random dreams from flying pigs to mole people underground, not that that stuff was strange to her after all, but now it was all 'she-who-shall-not-be-named'. This one hadn't been too bad maybe? She'd met Wendy while hiking in what looked like Wendy's hometown – Gravity Falls. She'd felt lost, unable to find any sense of direction or pinpoint a path to take her home, but then Wendy appeared and everything had been so clear. Things had escalated quite quickly after that. Clothes across the forest floor, moans echoing through the trees and the occasional traumatised gnome. No wonder she'd woken up in such a state.

Nonetheless she got dressed, sporting some cute black jeans and a sweater that matched her pug earrings, all the while thinking about how to tell Dipper about these weird dreams (minus a few details obviously).

.  
.

Climbing into dippers cars she took in her surroundings, wincing at the smell of his strong aftershave.

"Think you may have gone a little overboard with the deodorant Dipper?" She asked, innocently, eyeing up his styled hair.

"What? No." He defended, smelling his shirt. "This is how much I always put on!" Mabel lifted her eyebrows, it definitely wasn't because her nose would know.

"This doesn't have anything to do with you possibly seeing Emily at the mall today does it?" She asked, a small smile forming at the corner of her lips as she saw his eyes grow wider.

"WHAT? NO!" He answered again, all too quickly Mable thought. "Can't a guy just smell nice for a trip to the mall? This has nothing to do with her! I mean do you she'd like it? I remember her saying she liked this one so I we- I MEAN, NOT THAT IT MATTERS!"

Mabel laughed and patted Dipper on the shoulder, noticing he had his lucky shirt on with the pine tree "She's gonna love it... If she'd even at the mall," Dipper didn't answer as he started the car and set off out of the drive.

The drive passed quickly as they both listened to the radio station occasionally laughing at the DJ and counting the times they saw a license plate that looked like a word (8 times). However as they began to near the mall Mabel started to fidget and had the feeling of a growing sense of doom. She knew she had to talk to Dipper about her problem today but she just didn't know how. Dipper, who probably noticed her change of attitude, slowed down and patted her knee gently, smiling at her as he drove.

Once they'd gotten in the parking lot Mabel felt as if she could go for a 10k run with how worked up she was getting, and it suddenly got worse when she saw a group of girls from her school. Pushing her thin frame as far as she could into the seat the floor had never looked more interesting.

"Don't you know them, Mabes?" Her brother asked, blissfully unaware that these were the girls who attempted to torment Mabel whenever they could at school. Whether it be her outfit, lack of boyfriend or good grades they found something to take the piss. Shaking her head, she turned to Dipper with a pleading look that said anything but 'lets go say hi!' Taking the hint he swerved to avoid them, finding a space just a bit further from the entrance. "I get it, no worries,"

.  
.

A couple of stress-free hours had gone by where Mabel's biggest worry had been how much could she get Dipper to buy her before he said no. It had been one of the best days in a while and she'd almost forgotten what the problem was. Yet she knew she'd have to face it eventually and found herself leading Dipper to a coffee shop and makeshift library.

Buying both herself and Dipper a hot chocolate, they sat in the corner on a blue sofa surrounded by books on Greek mythology and Latin literature. Sinking into the chair she contemplated how to bring this up without hitting a nerve mentioning his old crush. It's not like she hadn't like Wendy either, she'd just gotten used to hiding her feelings better and accepted it would never happen because they'd both been girls so she didn't really have to contemplate it.

"Hey Dip?" She asked as he was reading the spines of numerous books, hoping to sound as nonchalant as possible. Making a sound of recognition but not turning around Mabel took this as an indication to continue. "You remember Wendy Corduroy? The girl from Gravity Falls?" Turning quickly he nearly knocked his drink off the table between them, not expecting such a random question from his twin sister.

"Uh- Yea?" He muttered while tilting his head sceptically and grabbing the cup that had previously nearly face planted the floor "Why do you ask?"

Mabel didn't look up at him, fidgeting with her hands and biting the inside of her cheek was much more appealing than trying to explain her sudden obsession with Wendy. "Oh I don't know man, just reminiscing ya know?" She faked a laugh, not convincingly at all though and with one raise of Dippers eyebrow she was forced to tell him everything – twin telepathy would have happened eventually anyway.

As she went on, only missing the occasional graphic detail, Dipper sat in silence with a neutral expression on his face as his twin sister came out to him and explained her possible love. After half an hour of explaining Mabel took a breath, hoping Dippers silence was just him processing and taking the information in. "So... What ya think Dipping-sauce?" She whispered gently, clasping her hands together so tightly that her ring was pressing against her skin.

He blinked a few times, and then smiled. "I think you need to see her. Face to face. Girl to girl," He straightened up, pulling out his phone and checking his calendar "Finals are just a few months away then it's summer, and Wendy will be back home from college so it's perfect!" He went on about an 'emotional reunion' and 'she could like you back!' with the occasional 'think about the possibilities!'

Mabel sat there in stunned silence, staring at her brother, dumb-founded. "You're crazy!" She shouted, her hands reaching up to her head "I can't just wander back to Gravity Falls and tell Wendy all this! She'll freak!"

Dipper stood up, smirking as he did so "But you know you wanna do it, don't deny it, come on Mabel! You don't have to tell her straight away, all you have to do is reconnect. You're seventeen now, things are completely different,"

"That's the problem," Mabel moaned. People change. What If Wendy changed, all she had to go on was her profile, she probably didn't want anything to do with stupid old Mabel.

Dipper pulled her up, dragged her out of the café and practically threw her into his car "We're getting mom and dad to plan your trip back to Gravity Falls, this is a sign Mabes!" She couldn't help but smile at her brother, she had someone who finally understood what was going and wanted to help her. Now all she had to do was hope and pray their parents let her go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bet it's good to be back at Gravity Falls right? Sorry for not updating lol, I'm trash. Enjoy!

The next few months for Mabel were chaotic to say the least. They’d been filled with studying for finals, planning her trip and thanking her parents for letting her go alone. Still, she had no idea what she was going to do when she got there. Seeing Grunkle Stan and Soos first was an obvious yes, then maybe she could visit Waddles favourite place and leave some flowers. She missed Waddles a lot, but he’d had a pretty luxurious life looking back on it especially for a pig (a special pig of course). Yet when it came to the reason she was going there, the reason all of this had happened, she came up blank. I mean how could she even tell Wendy? 

“Here’s the funny story Wends, for months now I’ve been having vivid and life-like dreams all about YOU! I think it may be because of my suppressed love for you all those years ago!” Wow. You can’t get much better than that. Mabel knew she’d just have to wing it when she got there but that was fine by her, much better than overthinking things all the time. So when it came to packing the night before the only thing she could do was overthink. Was this shirt too much? Did she have enough jeans? How old was she when she last wore this? It was so unnatural to Mabel being this worried about what to wear but this didn’t stop her from packing and then repacking three more times. 

\---

When the next morning came as Mabel woke from a rather pleasant dream involving Wendy taking her to see the museum of vacuums, wearing nothing but a bikini, she’d never felt more excited (in more ways than one). Sporting her favourite denim jacket that she’d spent weeks sewing on her own patches she stepped into the sunshine, suitcase in hand, having never felt more ready to get back to Gravity Falls. You could say the goodbye with her parents was brief and loving, but having to say goodbye to Dipper was one of the hardest things for Mabel. They’d never spent this length of time apart and she knew it would be hard for both of them. She kept it quick, trying to hold back the tears as he walked her to the car.

“Have fun ok?” He told her, leaning into the open window watching his sisters knuckles wring around the steering wheel. “Tell Stan and Soos I miss them... Sort of,” Mabel laughed, suddenly feeling more positive about the whole thing. 

“I will,” Turning to him she smiled, biting the inside of her cheek as she did. “Awkward sibling hug through awkward car window?” 

“Awkward sibling hug through awkward car window,” He repeated. He leaned through and Mabel wrapped her arms round him. “I know something good will happened between you and her Mabel, I promise,” He whispered to her as he slowly retracted himself. She started the engine, doing one final check as her brother moved away from the window. It was going to be a long nine hours from here to Oregon, a lot of time to overthink things probably. But before she left she just needed to do one more thing.

“Hey Dipper?” He looked up, tilting his head slightly, arms crossed over his body holding his elbows. “I texted Emily on your phone last night, you’ve got a date at eight, read the messages for the details,” And with that Mabel drove off, hearing only the echo of Dippers shrill cries. Yet as she checked her mirror she could see his lopsided smile as he shook his head and she was pretty sure she saw him mouth ‘I’ll get you for this one Lady Mabelton,’ 

.  
.

In Mabel’s opinion the drive had been a success. Sure she’d nearly fallen asleep twice, and yea she’d had to stop seven times to go to the bathroom and grab a coffee but other than that she’d totally bossed it. As she rolled up on the outskirts of the town she couldn’t help but pull down her window and breath in the familiar smell of Gravity Falls life. Reminiscing the wonderful (and weird) times she’d had with Stan, Dipper, Soos and, well you know who, made her feel like she was finally home again. Driving by all her favourite places like Greasy’s Diner, the lake, Ragtime Theatre and she even took a detour so she could go through Main Street. All the Nostalgia spurred her on to get to the Mystery Shack and finally she was parked up next to the golf cart. 

She let out a small laugh as she saw the readjustments Soos had made to the paintwork over the years, with drawings of her and Dipper and even the pterodactyl that nearly killed them all. Running her hand over each individual it was about ten minutes later when she made it to the front of the gift shop door. Judging by the time Stan would probably be doing a tour about now and you never really know where Soos goes. There was a small inkling of hope that Wendy would be working at the shop just like it used to be, but Mabel knew she wouldn’t spend her summer off college working in the shop. She’d be with Tambry or maybe Nate. God Forbid she’d be with Robbie. Shit. Mabel hadn’t even considered if Wendy and Robbie might have gotten back together after she left. No they couldn’t have, Wendy wouldn’t have forgiven him for what he did and she’d moved on. 

As Mabel tried to convince herself she didn’t hear the footsteps behind her and didn’t even notice the arms that wrapped around her and lifted her up. She screamed, panic taking over as she tried to see the identity of her grabber. 

“Dude it’s me!” Immediately she was turned around to reveal an exactly the same Soos. Overcome with the fondness for her old friend she forgot the literal heart attack she'd just had and couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her still trembling lips. 

“Soos!” She shouted as she wrapped her arms round his shoulders. As he hugged her back she noticed how she was now just as tall as him. It was beyond weird to not have to look up at him anymore. Pulling away she took in his appearance. Same old Soos wearing his question mark shirt and cap. She’d never been happier to see him. 

They talked for more than an hour about life, Dipper and what was new. Soos also mentioned that he and Melody had gotten engaged and were going to get married next year at the Shack. She told him how happy she was for them while he got her some chips from the vending machine.

“So,” She said, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear with a trembling hand “How’s Wendy?” All she could feel was the deep and rhythmic thudding of her heart as she waited for his, slow, reply. She hoped to appear as casual as possible, but given her now sweating brow it was pretty much obvious. She still didn’t know how this one girl had such an effect on her.

“Oh she’s fine, she actually came to the shop the other day to say hey,” This reassured Mabel because it meant Wendy still cared for the Mystery Shack and maybe Mabel? “Ya know dude I’m sure she’d love to see you,”

“You think?” She asked, the drumming in her ears had become incredibly loud and she felt like she might need to sit down in a second.

“Definitely, she asked about you when she came but I said that you’d be over in a few days so she could ask you herself,” She knew I was coming. Was this a good thing? Oh crap, better say something back to Soos. 

“Oh Ye- Yeah definitely, I’ll definitely do that,” He smiled then nodded, telling her he better go and get the squirrels out of the living room or Mr Pines wouldn’t be happy. He left her and she sat behind the counter, hands grabbing the underside of the chair as she reflected on what she’d learned. If Wendy knew she was here that meant Mabel could go see her and it would be less weird than just turning up out of the blue. That second however a stream of ‘amazed’ tourists came into the shop staring at the merchandise as if it was a real multi-bear. 

“Mabel!” She heard from behind the wave of people. 

“Grunkle Stan!” Now for emotional reunion #2. 

.  
.

Stan had ordered pizza and told Soos to take a break from the squirrels so they could all enjoy a meal together. Mabel had waited so long to have a Pitt Cola and it was just as good as she remembered. She was so tired but she didn’t want to sleep just yet. She needed to stay awake a little bit longer so she could have as much as ‘this’ or whatever dinner with Stan and Soos was. It was also the fact that if she went to her room she might miss Dipper even more. With this in mind she took a break from her uncle and friend and went outside for some air. 

Sitting on the steps of the shack she stared up into the sky, the stars were brighter and the full moon illuminated the trees created a beautiful and light scene that didn’t seem as if it could be real. Sighing she leaned back onto her elbows letting her jacket fall off her shoulders as she absorbed the view in front of her. 

“Wow,” She uttered to herself, loving the feeling of the wood gliding under her fingers. She let her eyes slowly close, the warm night air being the perfect blanket. It was only eight o’clock but she could have fallen asleep right now if she let herself. “I could lie here forever,” she whispered. 

“Mind if I join you?” She froze. The voice. She knew. Letting her eyes open she saw her. She was everything she knew she’d be: angelic, dazzling, and gorgeous. 

Wendy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow 2 chapter in one day after months of no activity? Crazy world we live in :)) I hope you enjoy!

This is a dream.

“Mabes?” 

Definitely a dream.

“Hello, Earth to Mabel. You in there?”

Oh god, not a dream, so totally not a dream. Mabel shot up losing her jacket in the process leaving her with just a sleeveless black tank top she'd bedazzled in freshman year. She could feel herself shivering but it wasn’t from the cold. Staring at Wendy in the bright haze of moonlight she relished in her appearance. In some ways she’d stayed exactly the same. She still wore her flannel shirt with her big black boots. Had the same long fiery red hair. And of course she was still tall and lanky Wendy. Yet you could tell that the years they’d been apart, much like Mabel herself, Wendy had grown into her features. Mabel actually felt like you could cut diamond with that jawline. Wendy’s Facebook profile pictures seriously didn’t do her justice like serio-

“Dude, don’t tell me you don’t remember me right?” It looked almost as if Wendy was scared that she didn’t remember her while her green eyes roamed Mabel’s face. If only she knew the half of it, then it would be Mabel who was the scared one. 

“Wendy,” She finally got out, her voice wavering in the middle. Nice one, sound like pre-pubescent boy when you first meet her, idiot. The look of relief on Wendy’s face was almost enough to make Mabel run and crush her with a hug, but she stopped herself. Didn’t want to be too forward obviously, but she could be overthinking it (most likely - where had all her youthful confidence gone over the years?). 

“It’s been so long I don’t know what to say, you look so...” She paused, staring at Mabel with an unreadable expression “Different. Older different, not bad different, ” She finished. Making her way forward she got closer, meaning Mabel was now only a few meters from the person whom she’d been infatuated with for months, which then meant Mabel couldn’t breath or else she might hyperventilate. “Check out these new clothes, I remember your sweaters they were like my favourite thing during the summer,” Why didn’t I wear a fucking sweater. 

Then Wendy did something that made Mabel’s heart stop. She hugged her. As long and warm arms were wrapped around her shoulder she let herself melt into the taller girl who, she noted, was only a few inches taller than her now. She allowed her arms to rake round her waist and took in everything Wendy: Her smell (pine), her warmth (teddy bear), her body (heaven – also toned, don’t forget toned) and everything in between (perfection). “I just missed you a lot ya know?” She heard her say into her hair “And Dipper,” She added, a bit less enthusiastically maybe? But Mabel was probably delusional from the hug. 

Say it back moron. “I missed you too,” she murmured softly and as Wendy pulled away Mabel reluctantly let go and stepped back, hoping her cheeks didn’t appear as red as they felt. 

“You’ve gotten so tall now,” pronounced Wendy with one of her hands still reaching up and hovering just above her head. Mabel just stood still, her muscles felt like they were constantly tensing, she’d never imagined she’d see Wendy this soon and it was all getting a bit too real. 

“I can’t believe you’re really here,” Mabel said, her inner thoughts coming out of her mouth before she could even stop them. “I mean, yea, it’s been so long gosh, CRAZY STUFF AM I RIGHT,” If she could jump into the bottomless pit right now she honestly would, word vomit was Mabel’s second language. “So what ya doing by the old shackaroo this late in the eve?” Make that first language.

.  
.

So Mabel found herself sat outside the mystery shack, her home from home, next to her dream girl talking for what seemed like five minutes. Yet when she checked her phone it was two in the morning and the moon was now hidden behind the enormous pine trees, so only the light Stan must have left on gave a warm yellow glow through the window. The steps they both sat on had become cold and hard and Mabel had needed to put her jacket back on because the temperature seemed to have dropped to unholy levels but she’d never felt so content. They sat, knee touching knee, talking and laughing as if they’d been friends their whole lives and never even been apart. 

Since Mabel’s hands had stopped shaking and her heart rate had returned to normal levels, for the first time in months she felt calm. After the first hour her cheeks ached from smiling but she didn’t say that for the other five. 

“Mabes I hate to do this but I’ve gotta go, I’m meeting Tambry and everyone tomorrow morning,” Wendy rose from the steps, her warmth immediately disappearing making Mabel want nothing more than to grab her. She didn’t, obviously.

“Yeah, of course, it’s super late anyway,” She got up, folding her arms and taking a slow deep breath. Who knew when the next time she’d see Wendy was. 

“Why don’t you come along? I’m sure they’d love to see you,” Mabel felt her heart skip a beat and she nodded (too many times). 

“I’d love that, maybe Thomson could get us some popcorn butter,” Mabel said, hoping to hear Wendy laugh again, so when she did and the delicate sound escaped her beautiful lips everything was looking up Mabel. Before she could react Wendy grabbed her phone and put her number in, texting her own so she’d have Mabel’s and placed the object back into the dazed girls pocket in less than ten seconds flat.

“Just for reference,” Wendy finished, as she pulled her hair into a ponytail, letting a few stray hairs frame her face. “Be there or be square dude,” She joked, taking a final look over her shoulder at the stoic Mabel who raised her hand giving a tiny wave. 

“I’ll be there,” She whispered as Wendy’s figure disappeared from the streetlights glow down the road. Jesus Christ.

.  
.

The good thing about going to bed physically and mentally exhausted meant it hadn’t given Mabel the time to miss Dipper and her parents, but when she woke up in the room they’d shared all summer with five messages from her mom saying how much they missed her she contemplated packing up and going home right then. Her eyes scanned the room, a triangular beam of light shining on the old whack-a-gnome machine, the odd pair of binoculars Dipper left behind and even a poster of Sev’ral Timez she’d forgotten. Yeah ‘forgotten’.

She also wished she’d forgotten her dream, another rendition of that scene from the notebook in the rain (just replace Gosling and McAdams with Corduroy and Pines). Kicking off her cover she lifted her legs over the side of the bed, her hair falling over her shoulders almost touching the tops of her thighs. Why am I even here? As if anything’s even going to happen, I don’t even know if she likes girls. If Mabel stayed sat here she may just talk herself out of going today, so she got up and had a shower, attempting to wash away her negative feelings and watch them spiral down the drain. 

Going for some black jeans she decided to wear a sweater, Wendy’s comment still in the back of her mind. I’ll wear one with a rainbow on - Because I’m so gay her internal monologue droned. The peace in her room was momentarily disturbed when her phone beeped loudly. 

‘Hey Mabes, we’re meeting at greasy’s in half an hour! Can’t wait to see you in daylight!’ Can’t wait to see you in daylight. Did she mean that like a friend I can’t wait to see you in daylight? Or was she just being funny? Or-

“MABEL COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST!” She was just going to have to think about it on her way over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No hard feelings for Robbie intended, I'm simply horrendously biased.

After a mediocre (burnt) breakfast of pancakes swimming in ‘Sir Syrup’, not that Mabel was complaining, she set off on foot towards Greasy’s with high hopes that she could spend the day with Wendy. Reflecting on what she could remember about the gang so long ago, she tried to imagine what they were like now. Maybe Tambry could finally look up from her phone for more than five minutes, were Nate and Lee still best friends? Perhaps Thompson finally manned up and stopped doing anything they asked him too. Mabel laughed at that last part; yeah sure he did, highly unlikely from the guy who let them shove and entire packet of ice down his pants. There was just a small nagging at the back of her brain, a constant irritation that kept making its presence, what if Wendy had gotten back with Sir Tight Pants? Robbie. That nerd. Well actually if anything she was the nerd; she couldn’t play the guitar, she didn’t have a band and she definitely couldn’t pull off eyeliner like Robbie did. What a jerk, if she saw him with his arms around Wendy who knows what she might do – Probably cry, yeah, that seems likely. 

“Mabel!” She turned, half expecting to see Bill Cipher with how unlucky she’d been feeling but was pleasantly surprised when she saw Tambry and Nate jogging up to meet her. “Where you been girl?” Nate panted, a genuine smile gracing his handsome face. Mabel could definitely appreciate when someone looked good (not as good as Wendy though) and when Tambry caught up and linked fingers with him she saw just what a perfect power couple could look like. This of course increased her anxiety ten fold, her miraculous powers of deduction told her that Robbie and Tambry were no longer a thing which didn’t bold well when she knew how much he’d liked Wendy. 

They walked together filling Mabel in on the strangeness that had happened while she was gone, like that time a squirrel had almost become mayor which they thought would have been awesome – she could only agree. They also pointed out how much older she was and how she was almost as tall as Nate, Tambry even revealed that she’d missed her and quickly made an instagram post tagging all three of them. Old habits die-hard thought Mabel, but she still felt happy when they pulled her close and walked as a three to the diner. She found out that Nate and Tambry had gotten together a year after her summer there. Nate had told her his feelings a month after she’d broken up with Robbie who apparently still wrote love songs for Wendy when they were going out. She felt for Robbie, because honestly who couldn’t love the ginger bombshell, but Wendy would never get back with Robbie right? 

Putting her nerves aside as they reached greasy’s she took in the building, thankful that it looked exactly the same as it had five years ago. She wished Dipper were here with her, he knew how to calm her down, but she had to learn to do things on her own and this was the perfect opportunity. Making their way inside they picked a booth near the manliness machine and Mabel savoured the warmth and smell of fresh coffee.  
“Can’t wait to get a milkshake,” She heard Nate say as he wrapped his arm around Tambry, but Mabel had become distracted because Wendy had entered at this precise moment closely followed by Robbie Valentino. 

.  
.

 

Her eyes were fixated on an unknown substance that had stained the pine table that all seven of them now sat at. You think she’d be over the moon at being sat right next to Wendy, crushed together against the wall in an attempt to fit everyone at the table so much so that she could smell Wendy’s hair and knew what shampoo she used (Lush Daddy-O, if we’re being specific). Being this close was intoxicating to Mabel but the only thing that was keeping her sober was the black haired being that sat in a similar proximity to Wendy. She knew, just by looking at him, she knew that he had a thing for her. It was almost so obvious that she wanted to be sick. The way he would laugh at everything she said, his eyes never leaving her and just the way he would constantly agree. It was sickening but despite all this, he never actually listened to what she was saying properly. So Mabel seethed, drinking her chocolate milkshake trying to cool her burning insides with the ice liquid, while she attempted – really she did – to listen to the conversation around her.

“-And then I told him, stop being such a nerd and throw the damn watermelon, am I right?” Tuning in to what Robbie had just been saying proved useless as no one else laughed and Mabel had to hide the smirk that was forming on her lips. Brutal. In an attempt to fix the dying conversation Lee piped in that Thompson should try the manliness machine and all four boys plus a video recording Tambry moved off, with the occasional “Thompson take your shirt off it’ll make you stronger,” and “Thompson! Thompson! Thompson!” being chanted. She felt something nudge her side and turned to face a smiling, stunning Wendy. Mabel could stare into her green eyes forever and couldn’t stop herself from smiling at the redhead. 

“Having fun?” It was cute to see Wendy like this, in her natural habitat with her friends and it made Mabel feel special that she’s was checking in on her. Nodding her head she pulled her milkshake closer, fiddling with the straw, never taking her eyes off the perfection sat in front of her. 

“Yeah I am,” She replied “I missed you... And your friends,” Nice one. Just repeat yesterday. However Wendy smiled and made Mabel fall a little bit harder once again. 

“They're your friends too you know Mabel, you should have heard how excited they were to see you” Wendy explained, her hand following the patterns of the wood on the table. This would have made Mabel pretty hyped, but she needed to find out if Wendy was with Robbie if she intended to keep her sanity or what was left of it. She needed to be subtle, and for once in her life she actually meant it.

“So, I see that Tambry and Robbie broke up, what’s up with that?” That was subtle enough right? Evidently it was not. She saw Wendy grimace at her words and she physically reclined closer into the chair as if she was trying to escape what Mabel had said. Fuck, look what you’ve done now.

“Oh yea, they broke up a few years ago, you’d have thought Tambry would have made it a big thing on her social media but they kept it kind of quiet,” She kept her eyes focused down, distancing herself from Mabel who now wished she had Blendin’s watch. “Tambry was really upset because Robbie kept sending me messages and voice recordings of himself singing, it really divided the group for a while,” She trailed off, sighing gently. If Mabel hadn’t felt awful before she felt twice as shit now. Seeing Wendy so down was making the guilt creep its way into her system even though she knew it was Robbie who’d created the drama. “He stopped just before we finished high school and through the start of college, but now he’s started again and I was thinking of maybe giving him a chance one more time, what do you think?” 

Is this real life? Mabel was going to pass out. How could Wendy be asking her if she should get back with Robbie? She could give over five hundred reasons why that was a bad idea but she was just going to have to use the least obscene reason.

“Well, I- I mean,” Mabel was stumbling, her hands had clammed up and she was scared her voice was shaking “If things were meant to happen, wouldn’t they have happened a long time ago?” That’s ironic. It’s not like it hasn’t been five years. “And if thinking about it is such a struggle, um, and it’s making you upset then it’s not a totally happy relationship,” Nice, keep going “Things should just be easy, fall into place. Like Milkshakes and fries, the perfect union,” Wendy laughed softly, looking back up at Mabel with those piercing emerald eyes. Nailed it. 

“Yeah I think your right, you’ve always been so wise,” Wendy teased, nudging Mabel underneath the table with her knee, 

“That’s me wise man Mabel,” She declared, placing her slender hand upon her chest. Everything was going so well, all up until Robbie came and sat down opposite them. He stared at Mabel but she had no idea what he was thinking. It’s not as if he knew she had a thing for his (super-super old and ancient) ex-girlfriend. 

Without even looking away he spoke up “Hey, Wendy,” His voice really never lost its obnoxious tone “You wanna come outside with me for a cigarette?” Mabel knew Wendy didn’t smoke, she knew that she would have told Robbie she didn’t smoke, but Robbie wouldn’t have been listening.

“She doesn’t smoke,” blurted Mabel, her hands grasping the table so tightly you could see the white of her knuckles. Robbie’s eyes bored into hers. She’d pissed him off. 

Mabel 1 – Robbie 0.

Wendy turned to her and placed her hand on her knee “It’s alright Mabes, I needed some fresh air anyway. You can only get so much of Lazy Susan’s staring,” She got up, leaving Mabel with her milkshake. Robbie watched as Wendy got up, his eyes following her ass as she moved towards the door, turning his attention to Mabel he didn’t say a word but the corners of his thin lips turned to a sneer and his left eyebrow was raised ever so slightly. And with that, he got up and followed Wendy.

Mabel 1 – Robbie 1.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Wendy was real honestly I'd be all over that - No word of a lie. Dipper was such a trooper.

Twenty minutes. Twenty minutes had passed and they still had yet to come back. Mabel was starting to get paranoid and distracting herself by joining in with Thompson and Lee just wasn’t helping anymore.

“I’m just gonna get some fresh air guys,” As she scooted out of the booth she tried to calm herself. It’s not like Wendy would take him back, she just asked Mabel her opinion and agreed with her on what she said. She slowed down about 5 meters from the door, not wanting to suddenly jump out and make it seem like she was trying to catch them in the act, if any act was taking place. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open, the fresh mid-morning air enveloping her, and stepped into the bright sunshine. 

Apart from a few parked cars she couldn’t see anyone, let alone Wendy and Robbie. Placing her tense hands into the back pockets of her jeans, Mabel set off to do a nonchalant circle around the perimeter of the diner. She contemplated whether she was being creepy or being a quote on quote ‘stalker’ and soon came to the conclusion that yes, yes she was. Nonetheless she carried on and as she reached the back of the restaurant without seeing anything she decided she was just being over-suspicious. Just before she was about to kick a can of Pitt Cola in her path she heard some movement around the corner. Oh God, no way. Moving quietly she stuck close to the back wall, trying her best to avoid making any sound. When she finally got close enough to peer round the wall she was relieved to see that it was just a raccoon eating from a dumpster. 

“Womp, of course!” She slapped her forehead, letting a smile spread across her face and allowed a nervous laugh to leave her lips. Manoeuvring around a stray log that blocked her path it gave her a new perspective through the trees. At first it was too dark to see anything, but as her eyes adjusted she wished she’d just tripped over the fucking log in the first place.

There, through the trees, stood Wendy and Robbie. Robbie had his arms against a tree with Wendy in between them. His body was against hers, his lips were covering her own and any thought that Mabel had about Wendy even being remotely interested in her ever were gone. Mabel let out an involuntary whimper, the sight of the two of them being too much, she felt like her legs might crumble beneath her and her heart might stop beating right there. The noise alerted the couple, which abruptly turned to face the source of the noise.

Mabel who now felt like a creep, a stalker and a heartbroken idiot muttered a brief as well as pathetic “Sorry,” before turning and heading in any direction away from what she’d just witnessed. 

If only she’d stayed a few more second, if only her hearing hadn’t been disrupted by her heavy breaths and muffled sobs, if only she could have stopped herself from making a sound she might have seen Wendy try to push Robbie away, tell him to back off and shout at her to come back, to please come back. But she didn’t and she ran. She ran fast and hard, never before feeling this embarrassed and disillusioned that something might have happened. Norman, Mermando or Gabe had never made her feel this level of pain and any relationship she’d had back home had not even compared to what she felt now. How could she have fallen for someone she'd not seen in so long, she didn't even know Wendy anymore. After a while she slowed to a pathetic walk and for the rest of the afternoon had wandered around the Falls. Eventually she found herself by the lake, exhausted and drained with the sun much lower in the horizon than before. It had been just less than two days and she had already messed everything up. Falling into the sand she pulled her body into herself, wrapping her arms round her legs and closing her eyes hoping the longing pain might just disappear. It’s not Wendy’s fault, she didn’t know, if she did she would have never let you see.

Letting her burning muscles relax into the damp sand she released a quivering sigh. “Fucking Robbie,” She whimpered, her shoulders shaking with every pained breath. 

“Yeah, fucking Robbie,” She would have gotten up, had she not sunken slightly into the cold sand below so she remained still with her back to the voice she knew so well. Feeling someone sit beside her she pulled herself up and planted her eyes on the shimmering water in front. “You ok, Hambone?” Had she the energy, she would have laughed. She remembered when Soos used to call her that so he must have told Wendy how much she loved it. Making a noise that she hoped mimicked a ‘Yes’ she pulled her knees into her chest rested her chin on top. She could feel the tears trailing down her cheeks and prayed that the darkening sky hid them for her.

“Look, Mabel,” Wendy said quietly, placing a hand just between her shoulder blades “You can tell me whatever, I know we haven’t seen each other in like, forever but I know that we’ve got this special connection, girls club right?” Wendy’s words seemed to be piercing into Mabel’s soul who could feel her seams coming apart. 

“It all just gets a bit much you know?” was all that Mabel could muster, which was still true in its own way. 

“What gets too much?” There was a pause and Wendy had gotten her other hand and started playing with the hem of Mabel’s sweater “Do you... Like Robbie?”

Mabel scoffed, choking on Wendy’s words as of they were poison. She hoped her reaction didn’t offend her considering she was just making out with him, but she just looked confused. “If you don’t like him then what’s wrong, Mabes?”

Mabel didn’t want Wendy to figure it out now, the entire summer would be ruined if she learnt that she even remotely liked her more than what was considered friendly. “I don’t know, it’s nothing,” she lied. It was at this point that she noticed how tired and ruffled Wendy looked, then she realised that she’d spent all the time Mabel had been wandering searching for her. “Were you looking for me?” 

“Are you crazy? Of course I was looking for you!” she yelled “I was so worried, Mabel!” Wendy leaned back into the sand, placing her hands over her eyes. “Why wouldn’t I look for you dummy,” She finished. Mabel watched her, studied her being as it was laid out in front of her. The way her shirt rode up slightly so she could see the bottom of her stomach, how her jeans fit her legs perfectly and how her fiery hair was spread behind her like an explosion of colour. She lay next to this vision of flawlessness and allowed herself to grab Wendy’s hand, who immediately linked their fingers together. If Mabel had the energy she might have gotten excited but all she did was close her eyes, lean against this amazing girl and fall asleep.

“I wish you’d let me in Mabel, maybe I could help,”

.  
.

Mabel awoke, completely dazed and freezing, the only thing giving her warmth had its arms wrapped around her. Even in the dark of night she knew it was Wendy. Her body was sore and painful, sleeping on wet sand wasn’t the most luxurious of bed replacements, but if she moved Wendy might wake up and Mabel could never have this experience again. So she stuck it out but having Wendy this close to her was making her flustered and she needed to touch her, taste those inviting lips and run her hands through every strand of silky crimson hair. God I’m so whipped.

Wendy began to stir and her eyes opened upwards to the sky, it was as if Mabel could see the entire galaxy in her eyes, she’d never seen something so mesmerizing. Closing her eyes after memorising what she’d just seen, she hoped Wendy wouldn’t push her away as soon as she saw how they were tangled together, it was just for conserving warmth anyway right? Sure Wendy moved a few inches back in the first few seconds, but immediately afterwards Mabel felt her hand on her own stomach with just a thin sweater layer separating skin on skin contact. It was difficult to supress the shiver that wanted to run through her entire body.

“Mabes? Hey there,” Allowing her eyes to open slowly she pretended she’d just woken up to this unfamiliar scene. She leaned up, putting her weight on her elbows and turned to face Wendy who was smiling at her despite how tired she looked. “It’s 2 in the morning and I don’t know about you, but I want to get to a real bed, even if I am trained for apocalypse survival” Mabel let out a small chuckle as she clambered up, pulling Wendy with her.

“You don’t have to walk with me to the Shack,” Mabel knew Wendy wouldn’t want to let her walk alone, so she had to nip it in the bud right at the beginning, even if she wanted to be with her basically 24/7.

“As if,” She elbowed Mabel’s side gently “You’re coming back to mine tonight, it’s gonna take too long to get back to the Shack anyway, and my house is only ten minutes from here. My dad’s not gonna mind,” Mabel didn’t argue, just let Wendy guide her through the forest. Soon they reached a cabin that looked like it definitely belonged to a lumberjack and she knew they’d arrived. “Home sweet home,” She heard Wendy whisper as she unlocked the door and lead Mabel in. She’d been to Wendy’s house before but she could only fully appreciate it now. The flannel on the walls in the kitchen, the broken logs in the corners of the room that Manley Dan had broken and the simple ‘Wendy-ness’ of the whole house. She was pulled through to Wendy’s room, the warmth and quiet of the house making her eyes heavier and heavier. Leaning against the wardrobe she watched Wendy rifle through her draws, pulling out two hoodies and flannel covered pyjama bottoms (what did you expect). Chucking one set at Mabel she turned around and took her own shirt off, leaving Mabel staring at her exposed back. Woah. 

Facing away herself she removed her own sweater, replacing it with Wendy’s Love God hoodie. She breathed in the smell, contemplating if she should never give this back just so she could keep the smell of Wendy with her. 

“Looking spiffy,” said Wendy as she watched Mabel in her peripheral. 

“You know it,” Mabel hit back, smirking as she pulled up the flannel pants. She moved forward, trying not to look at Wendy, and hopped onto her bed burying her face into the quilt. 

“Just take all the room why don’t ya,” Wendy teased, hopping in next to her. Mabel couldn’t really believe that she was about to sleep in the same bed as Wendy freaking Corduroy. Unfortunately due to her immense exhaustion she didn’t have time to think about it and abruptly fell asleep, again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Ferris Wheels but I'm always a bit scared of dying ya know? Interesting facts about me. Enjoy!

The next morning Mabel woke up early and spent the time Wendy was still sleeping letting her eyes roam the objects around her room. She liked just looking at how Wendy lived, she tried to stop herself but she imagined what it would be like to come here whenever she wanted and have couple nights together... Doing what couples do... In beds... 

She snapped out of this when a pillow was hurled at her head and she spun around to see Wendy, another cushion at hand, looking like she was ready to throw a second one.

“You wouldn’t,” Mabel questioned, her voice testing and mischievous. 

“Try me,” Came Wendy’s blunt reply who flung her cover off, but wasn’t quick enough and got a pillow to the face, courtesy of Mabel’s wonderful aim (thanks to a lot of practice with GRAPPLING HOOK – and her precision bedazzling, not that it matters). Thus proceeded an epic pillow fight, only worthy of the bravest of warriors. 

“I totally won,” Proclaimed a panting Mabel, who collapsed onto the bed, her weapon (pillow) falling to the floor with a dull thud. She watched, her chest raising and falling, as Wendy chucked her pillow gently next to Mabel.

“Oh really? Keep telling yourself that, dork,” laughed Wendy, who propped herself up on her window seat. 

Despite how relaxed Mabel was feeling she couldn’t shake the image of Wendy kissing Robbie from her mind, it was as if it was burned into her brain. She shivered just remembering it. Pondering whether she should bring it up, it was like Wendy had read her mind. 

“Mabes, so, about yesterday,” breathed Wendy. Oh shit, don’t think I can do this. Nope, nope, nope. Mabel sat up, crossing her legs and running her fingers through her hair nervously. She found it difficult to look Wendy in the eye so she resorted to staring at the numerous posters that littered the walls around them, feigning new interest in what they showed. Her heart rate had gained speed again, it seemed that it was always racing nowadays. “He kissed me. I didn’t want him to but... He just did. You ran away before I could stop you and I was scared you would hate me ya know?” Mabel’s heart melted hearing Wendy worry that she might hate her, which she knew was physically impossible, and felt the need to express just how out of the question that was. 

“I could never hate you, Wendy,” confessed Mabel “Never,” she repeated, now entirely engrossed in the forest-green eyes that bored into her. 

“Good, because I don’t know what I’d do without my little nerd,” she teased. At that very moment Mabel could have sworn she saw Wendy become uncomfortable, tense even. “If you like Robbie you can tell me, I’ll always support you, maybe, um, maybe I could set you two up if you want...” Mabel wanted to scream ‘IT’S NOT HIM I LIKE. IT’S YOU FOR GOD’S SAKE,’ But instead she just snorted. 

“Not in a million years!” Shouted Mabel, who had gotten onto her knees to emphasise just how done she was with that idiot. “I would never go out with a guy that wears eyeliner better than me!” Hearing Wendy laugh was like music to her ears, and watching her have to hold her sides and take a minute to recover from her laughing fit almost made it worth being accused of having a crush on Robbie Valentino. 

“You’re crazy, but I wouldn’t ever change you,” Admitted Wendy, who hopped off her window and casually strode out the room, leaving a love struck Mabel sitting on the bed. 

.  
.

In the next three weeks that followed you wouldn’t have seen Mabel without Wendy by her side (Except that one weekend when Wendy’s dad took her to stay underground in an abandoned air raid shelter. She’d said Mabel could come but she ‘regretfully’ had to Skype Dipper all Saturday). Whether it was hanging out in their rooms, lounging by the pool with the gang or going for a walk in the forest; they were together. Mabel had even stopped getting nervous around her and feeling like she might throw up whenever Wendy touched her. Although sometimes she still had to control her breathing if Wendy wore something a little more revealing than usual. 

Mabel was loving every second of the summer even if it was hard sometimes without Dipper. There was, however, something else that was making life a lot harder. A black haired, guitar carrying, constantly annoying Robbie. Anything he said was either complimenting Wendy, calling out Mabel or just being a dick. It was taking a lot more will power on Mabel’s part to not scream at him whenever he spoke.

This was particularly evident when everyone had gathered at the annual Mystery Fair after dinner. Nate and Tambry had gone to the tunnel of love and Lee and Thompson had gone to try and knock Stan in the dunk tank, which left Mabel, Wendy and Robbie to wander the stalls.

“-And that’s how I pierced my own nose,” He bragged, chugging some cheap vodka concealed in a water bottle, as Mabel looked at him with hidden disgust. However, as much as she attempted to disguise her new found hatred for what she thought was a misunderstood teen back in the day, he caught on and as soon as Wendy was out of earshot looking at some axe handles he turned to her. “You think you’re so perfect don’t you,” He sneered, his body swaying “I see the way you look at her, just begging for it aren’t you,” For a few second Mabel hadn’t really comprehended what he said, then reality came crashing down on her and she felt herself freeze.

“I don’t know- don’t know what you’re talking about,” She stammered, the force of the words hitting her and making her step back. He laughed at her, gesturing his vodka bottle towards Wendy. 

“Try and deny it all you want, I know- I know you just want Wendy-roo to take your V-card,” He swayed again, his sunken eyes staring at Mabel smugly. She felt sick, needed to get away. “Wouldn’t it be great, if we call Wendy over here, and tell her my little observation?” All of Mabel’s fear and stress was suddenly replaced by anger. Who does Robbie even think he is? She pushed past him, hoping to call his bluff, but the force at which she brushed against him along side the amount of vodka he’d drank made him lean backwards and tumble to the floor. Mabel didn’t even look back, simply carried on towards Wendy.

She placed a hand on the small of Wendy’s back, getting her to turn around. Seeing that it was Mabel Wendy’s face broke out into a warm and comforting smile, melting away Mabel’s awful nerves “Hey there, sweater weather,” Wendy smiled, running her hand over Mabel’s old Waddles sweater that still fit. 

“Hiya,” Mabel responded, her hand still resting naturally on Wendy’s back. But unfortunately Wendy’s gaze shifted from Mabel to the mass groaning loudly on the floor and you could see her expression fall.

“Oh shit,” Groaned the slightly taller redhead, who immediately slapped her forehead and looked around to see if anyone was watching this scene unfold. Mabel hated seeing Wendy embarrassed if she wasn’t the one embarrassing her. 

“You wanna, maybe, go ride the Ferris wheel?” Offered Mabel, who was trying to block the sounds of Robbie’s distorted moans from her ears. Wendy nodded eagerly and Mabel quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the shabbily constructed giant wheel that they were now going to place their lives in.

As they climbed into the tiny capsule they set off and laughed as they watched Stan try to scam people at the dunk tank. They got to about half way when the ride grinded to a halt and Stanley, who was running the wheel, ran in the direction of Stan as people pelted to target his distant “Get ‘em Get ‘em!” getting quieter and quieter. Mabel turned to Wendy who was looking even more tired than after she’d ran after her from the Diner, she guessed it was because there was a lot of strain having to deal with idiots like Robbie. They talked for about half an hour as the sun fell behind the horizon and the fairs light illuminated the forest around them. Wendy’s eyes closed every now and then and Mabel just watched her happily, the sound of Stan shouting profanities at the Gravity Falls people being quietened by the gentle music coming from the fair wheel itself, when they did open they watched Mabel sleepily – a lazy grin lacing itself onto Wendy’s face.

Mabel concluded that Wendy was now basically asleep and as much as she wanted to stay awake and watch her, her eyes became heavier and heavier. The lights around them were like a warm and dim glow, enticing her to sleep when all of a sudden she heard Wendy speak.   
“I could kiss you right now,” said her sleepy friend making Mabel wake right – the fuck – back up. She looked at Wendy’s, whose eyes were half open staring blankly at Mabel. She’s still asleep. Thought Mabel. But who’s she talking about?

But she didn’t have time to dwell on this as Stanley had returned and the ride had started again, whirring to life and waking Wendy who Mabel thought was unaware of the words that had left her mouth moments ago. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, apparently surprised at her new surroundings – non dreamlike- surroundings. “How long was I asleep?” She murmured.

“Only a few minutes,” A surprisingly calm Mabel responded, pushing open the Ferris wheel door and smoothly pulling her through. She linked their fingers tightly together and pulled the drowsy redhead all the way to her room and placed her in Dippers bed. “Sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite,” Whispered Mabel, laying a blanket over her and collapsing into her own bed. 

She was gonna have a heart attack if things like this kept happening.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only 3 months till Christmas guys, and if you don't celebrate the holidays, only three months till time off school and work - ain't that a blessing!!!

Wendy left the next morning either pretending she hadn’t said anything the night before or genuinely having no recollection of it whatsoever. This left Mabel feeling both unfulfilled and mostly curious. Had Wendy been thinking about someone when she dozed off, or was she directing the question at Mabel in a sleepy haze? She didn’t know, and she definitely didn’t know how she was going to find out either.

A loud bang interrupted her thoughts and she looked up to see her phone had vibrated onto the floor. Dragging her body out of bed she picked it up, lazily swiping to read the text. 

“So I know I just left the shack, but Tambry just told me about a party tonight n I’ll only go if u come too, u up for it? ;)” Mabel smiled slightly; it made her feel good to know Wendy only wanted to go if she came too, also because she wasn’t going to say no to a party anyway. 

“Sounds good, need to get my dance on!! N is Goth boy gonna be making an appearance?” She set her phone down and took het time to change and climb into the shower. Sitting on the floor she let the boiling water rain over her, the steam fogging up the cold glass encasing her in her own personal box. Watching the steaming water swirl down the drain was therapeutic in some ways and made her feel calm about everything that was going on in her head. It was at this point that she realised she hadn’t had a dream about Wendy in a few weeks. Not knowing what to make of this revelation she considered texting Dipper to see if he had any idea as to why they suddenly stopped. She didn’t know how long she’d sat in the shower but when she came out her hands had pruned and Wendy had text her back. 

“If he does I know a place we can go to avoid him. Get to lookout point at 8 ok!! There’s an old warehouse the parties being held in around there.” Mabel threw her phone onto the bed after replying with a few consecutive emojis and laid down in her towel, her wet hair clinging to her shoulders unpleasantly. She was going to have fun tonight. No thinking about anything other than just having a good time with her friends. 

Even if she couldn’t get her mind off one of them.

.  
.

She arrived ten minutes late after Soos gave her a lift in the cart, knowing Wendy was never good with being right on time and not wanting to seem to eager – even thought she felt it tremendously. She saw that everyone was waiting for her, minus Valentino, so already the night was off to an amazing start. Wendy linked their arms after greetings echoed round the group and she was pulled into the darkening forest. Soon enough the pounding of techno-house music became blaringly louder and they found their way to an enormous steel warehouse, lights flying in random direction from what Mabel could make out from the door.

“I don’t want to hold his hand!” 

“You need to hold his hand,” 

“For Gods sake, come here!” Mabel turned to see Thompson, Lee and Nate whispering angrily between them. To say she was confused was an understatement and looked at Tambry with a raised eyebrow. 

“It’s a couples party! People who come as a couple get their hands stamped at the entrance and can get free drinks,” She clarified and hid her laughter as Nate tried to force Lee to put his arms round Thompson. Mabel laughed too and watched as they struggled, looking completely uncomfortable in each other’s arms. Turning her attention back to the front she looked at the back of Wendy’s head, who had straightened her hair and wasn’t sporting her usual lumber-hat. She didn’t know if Wendy was going to pretend to be her girlfriend to get in and she was damned if she wasn’t going to get free drinks tonight. 

“So,” She hummed, gliding next to the beauty and raking her arm around Wendy’s waist “How does my ‘Girlfriend’ feel about free drinks tonight?” Don’t muck this up Mabel, play it cool. 

“Well dearest dear, I feel absolutely thrilled you brought us here on our thousandth date tonight to celebrate such a mountainous occasion,” 

“Well anything for my sugar plum, sugar plum. Indubitably,” They shared a knowing look and Wendy placed an arm round Mabel’s neck. They fit so well together, it was almost as if it was meant to be.

“When’s the wedding?” Came the remark from Nate behind them at their contact, but he was smiling and Tambry gave them the thumbs up, mouthing ‘You look like a real couple!’ enthusiastically. They were almost at the front and Mabel hadn’t even considered bringing her ID, they wouldn’t even let her in because she wasn’t old enough to drink in the first place. She began to fidget and Wendy, because she’s the best thing that ever came into Mabel’s life, tightened her grip around her neck and did most of the talking to the bouncer. In less than ten seconds their hands were stamped and they were inside the party. 

“Perks when you know the bouncer from lumberjack games,” Mumbled Wendy as she led Mabel to the bar area. The warehouse looked unreal. It was like a sea of people moving to the music. A DJ was set up at the far end of the building but you could feel the vibrations of the speakers everywhere. Mabel could see a stairway leading upstairs but it was pretty much empty and it was obvious the party was right here. Through a wave of people and in the midst of crazy strobe lights she saw her friends crawl their way through, Thompson and Lee no longer holding onto each other (unfortunately). 

“You guys just strolled right in! We got asked when our anniversary was!” she heard Lee moan, folding his arms and shoving Thompson towards the bartender to get everyone a drink. 

“December eighteenth,” beamed Thompson sarcastically, causing Mabel to burst out laughing, quickly followed by the rest of the group, even Lee. She followed Wendy around for the next hour being introduced to people, drinking, dancing, more drinking and a little bit more drinking. Well, Wendy drank and Mabel watched while having the occasional sip of her sangria. Wendy and her friends could certainly take their alcohol, she was sure if she’d had as much as them she’d be on the floor by now. Yet they carried on almost immune to the effects. The best part about the night was that Wendy was constantly holding onto Mabel; wrapping her arms round her, hugging her from behind or just holding her hand. 

It was great.

She could feel the heat radiating off Wendy and loved the hotness of her touch. Soon enough they’d lost the group and Mabel was being pulled up the almost ghost-like stairs to the level above. The air felt lighter, fresher. She could breath again and was dragged through a doorway onto a small balcony that hung precariously off the warehouse just above the treeline. The view was beautiful, lights dotted the horizon of the small town below and the lake shone in the darkness. The music had dimmed to a thudding hum in the back of Mabel’s head she turned to Wendy who leant against the shabby railing. 

“It as too hot in there,” She slurred slightly, eyes locked onto Mabel’s. It let Mabel look at her properly, alone in each other’s company; she could finally give her undivided attention (without being noticed by anyone else). One of the shoulder straps of Wendy’s dress, the same colour as the sky Mabel noted, had fallen off her shoulder and hung loosely above her elbow. 

She still looked as vogue as ever. They’d both worn similar outfits, arguably Mabel’s was more conservative, her sleeves were fixed to the collar and it finished closer to her knees. Wendy had told her it made her look hot, but that was after two vodka cokes. 

The breeze shifted her loose curls and she bent forward, collecting them in a high ponytail, a few stray locks falling to her face. She stood straight again and was confronted with a very close Wendy. Their faces were mere inches apart and the green in Wendy’s eyes mocked the trees for they were nothing compared to her shade. It was like the first time Mabel had seen Wendy when she first arrived, new and exciting but nerve wrenching – really nerve wrenching. The night felt different, unstable, thrilling so intense. 

Then time stopped. Wendy’s lips collided with Mabel’s and her body was pushed against the railings, nimble hands trapping her own on the cold bars. Fire tore through her lips to the rest of her body lighting a spark that had been inching to come to life. She needed to taste all of Wendy’s mouth, her tongue greedily running against her immediate lovers lower lip. She’d kissed boys before, hell she’s even kissed a girl that one time at art camp, but this was completely different. This time she felt something. 

Wendy’s mouth immediately opened giving her free reign to explore. She could taste the drinks Wendy had been having but she could also taste her lip-gloss and her perfume, it was the best thing Mabel had ever tried and she was obsessed. Pulling her hands free she grabbed Wendy’s neck aching to feel her harder, closer. Wendy’s hand mimicked her own making their way to her waist and crashing their hips together. A delicate moan escaped Wendy’s perfect lips, giving Mabel a second to take a breath but at once connecting their lips again. The kiss was needy, fiery and - in Mabel’s opinion - long overdue. 

A whimper broke through her mouth and she could feel Wendy smile into the kiss. She knew how much Mabel was enjoying this and she was going to make sure Wendy enjoyed it just as much too. One hand trailed down her back, her nails gently gliding over the exposed skin, the other now running through Wendy’s hair grabbing handfuls to pull her closer. Wendy was her drug and she’d gotten her first fix, she could never go back. 

If only she’d paid more attention around her she might have heard someone climbing the metal stairs and their shocked gasp, but she didn’t and continued her assault to infiltrate Wendy’s angelic mouth. 

“Wendy?” Came the disgusted and accusing voice of the one and only, Robbie Valentino. Instantly the warmth was gone and Mabel stood, dazed, staring at Wendy’s back. Robbie’s normally bored face now displayed a rather revolted looking expression. Great. Mabel was sure she’s have been more concerned that Robbie had saw them if she hadn’t just experienced euphoric pleasure second prior. 

But in those fleeting seconds Robbie was gone and Wendy ran after him. She hadn’t even turned back around to look at Mabel. Just left her. And there she stood for half an hour, alone, on the cold and dangerous balcony. Shaking fingers wrapping round her body while she gazed vacantly at the open doorway. 

She’d just left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel likes roller coasters right? Because I make her go on a lot of emotional ones. Enjoy!!

Mabel got home at around one in the morning. Using the keys to the gift shop doors and opting to take the longer route to bed so she wouldn’t wake Stan. She hadn’t realised she’d been crying until she shut the door and there was no wind to stifle her quiet sniffs, the salty tears now wiping away any trace of Wendy from her lips. 

She felt exhausted and drained, a big drop from the excitement and thrill she’d experienced just an hour earlier. Tip-toeing through the house up to her room she peeled off her dress, letting it drop to the floor in a messy pile, and pulled on the Love God hoody Wendy had let her take home. It still smelt like her. Despite her bright choice of clothing she felt angry and almost bitter, sitting on the edge of her bed she let her head fall into her hands. Wendy had kissed her. She’s the one who pushed Mabel against the railing and taken her lips, not the other way around. So where did she get off thinking she could just run away afterwards?

Hauling her tired body to the bathroom she took in her appearance in the mirror. Her hair stood tall in a now lopsided ponytail, chestnut locks falling behind her right shoulder. She almost laughed at the smudged lipstick around her mouth, it almost made her look like a bad clown and she hastily wiped it away. Washing the rest of her face quickly she dragged her feet over the wooden floor and picked up her phone. 1:46am. She groaned and flopped onto the mattress. She was exhausted but knew sleep wouldn’t come easy so she sent a text to Dipper telling him about the whole night, even the kiss but in slightly less graphic detail than she remembered it. She also told him about how the dreams had stopped. Knowing there wouldn’t be a reply till morning she put the phone down and pulled her quilt up to her chin, closing her eyes forcefully she hoped sleep would just take her away.

 

.  
.

Mabel woke with a jolt, the triangular light beam being the only thing illuminating the room, her sleepy vision trying to accustom to the darkness. Her door closed with a click and she instantly pressed her body against her bed frame hoping that whatever just entered wouldn’t see her. She made out a figure in the darkness ominously making its way towards her, step by step. Instinctively, Mabel grabbed her latest scrapbook on the desk next to her and hurled it towards the figure, a painful thud echoing around the room, followed by a weirdly feminine cry. 

“Wendy?” Mabel’s small voice called, now regretting throwing such a heavy object. 

“Yeah Mabel,” Followed a strained reply, Wendy’s body and face slowly coming into focus as she rubbed her shoulder where the book had made perfect – albeit painful – contact. “Why’d you throw a book at me?” Questioned the girl who had run from Mabel hours before, now weirdly wearing her usual attire.

“You deserved it for breaking and entering, as well as leaving me at the party,” Admitted Mabel, trying to make her voice sound assertive but probably just sounding clingy. She pulled her knees close to her body and wrapped her arms round them, eyes watching Wendy make her way closer to the bed. “Why are you here?” She wanted to know why Wendy had come so late, she also wanted to know why she’d gone after Robbie but was probably going to need to pry a bit more for that one. 

“I wanted to see you,” smiled Wendy, as she sat on the edge of Mabel’s bed, her hand resting just next the twin’s foot. Mabel was so tired, she was also confused and Wendy was being so weird. She knew she shouldn’t have let her drink so much but she didn’t want to be a buzz kill. Remaining quiet she observed Wendy’s slow movements, inching closer to Mabel every second. “We never got to finish what we started,” 

Trying to squeeze further into her corner Mabel pushed her quilt away towards Wendy, creating a barrier between them. The cold air enveloping her immediately. “We didn’t get to finish because you ran after Robbie,” Mabel exploded, her anger pouring out. She was thankful Stan was a deep sleeper and that his bedroom was on the other side of the shack.

“It was a mistake, Mabes,” Purred Wendy, who was know kneeling on the bed slowly unbuttoning her flannel so Mabel could see her white shirt underneath. “I know you want this as much as I do,” continued the stripping redhead. 

Mabel’s heart couldn’t take much more of this. “I don’t want anything from you right now,” She stuttered “I want- I want you out of my room. I want you to leave me alone right now,” Her voice quivered. Watching Wendy throw her flannel to the floor and pull off her shirt to reveal her bra was creating a gaping hole in Mabel’s head that lost every reasonable decision she could make. 

“Don’t be so lame, Mabel, have some fun for once,” A now annoyed Wendy was saying in nothing but jeans and a black lace bra. She flung the quilt to the floor impatiently, almost taking pleasure in seeing Mabel flinch at the action. Mabel was beginning to get scared and she pushed Wendy back hoping to snap her out of whatever she was in. It definitely didn’t work. Wendy’s face distorted to an angry snarl and she pulled at Mabel’s ankles so she was lying flat on the bed. Second after, the taller girl climbed onto her, her knees either side of Mabel trapping her down. “We’re going to have some fun,” She grinned maniacally, leaning down and roughly kissing the girl beneath, biting Mabel’s lower lip harshly. 

Mabel’s body was screaming for Wendy to continue but her heart and mind were terrified that Wendy – the girl she loved - was forcing her to do something she didn’t want to do. Panting heavily she tried to kick Wendy off her, but she didn’t have the energy and her eyes shut tightly, the tears breaking through. Wendy’s cold hands slipped below Mabel’s (Wendy’s) hoody, sharp nails scraping over the soft flesh. 

“Please Wendy, don’t,” begged Mabel, her body now frozen with shock. She felt betrayed and panicked. This is it. 

“I know you want this, shut up and take it,” barked what used to be her Wendy. Mabel just choked back a sob and she felt her shorts being removed and a foreign hand gripping the top of her underwear, fingers snaking in evilly. 

“No- No Wendy,” Was all that Mabel could utter as her world began to fall apart in front of her “Wendy I love you, please stop,” She pleaded, entire body shaking. 

Then, she woke up. 

.  
.

She screamed, a harsh noise breaking through the quiet early morning. Her hair was a mess, she’d been crying in her sleep and her quilt was halfway across the room from where she’d kicked it in the night. Sweat covered her entire body and her muscles were tight and sore. For a few second Mabel thought it had been real but as things slowed down and her mind became rational again she eventually calmed down from her psychotic state. 

She could hear Grunkle Stan introducing a new tour to the Shack and was glad no one had heard her cry. Her phone beeped, showing messages from Dipper and three missed called from Wendy. She wasn’t stable enough to deal with this now. She felt violated, traumatised even, yet she knew it had been a dream. Everything had been so real and life-like, she could feel Wendy touching her, smell the alcohol on her. So she sat in her bed for god knows how long, staring at her phone and wishing she could find the energy to look at it. 

Finally, after much internal debate, she got to her feet and opened Dippers texts. She groaned internally as he’d sent one of the longest texts she’d ever seen, but it also made her happy – typical Dipper. He told her that he wished he could be there for her, and not to get disheartened. Harder said than done, Dips. He said not to blame Wendy too much, as she might be going through some things too. Neither of us knew if she liked girls at all, so kissing your first one might make you a little bit confused. Mabel couldn’t help but agree, it’s hard to come to terms with, and she always liked to look for the best in people. Wendy was one of the realest people in the world; she had to remember that she has struggles too. 

She had to focus when Dipper got to the theories of recurring dreams. Something about revealing the presence of unresolved conflicts or stresses. This made sense that she’d started having them, and when everything was going so well they had stopped almost immediately. But ever since the incidence at the party it had happened again and she shivered just recollecting the memory. He told her that maybe doing a bit of research on dreams would help her understand stuff a bit more, she agreed and sent him a long(ish) thank you reply, finally feeling some of the weight on her shoulders lift.

After Googling what her dream meant it had shown a few possible theories; She was feeling humiliated, someone had hurt her, she’d felt betrayed or even nervous about sex. 

Well then, looks like she knew what the problem was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nice to finally get these chapters uploaded on here, they've all been dying on my laptop for months. Enjoy!

Going outside to get some fresh air and clear her head had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now Mabel was regretting not curling up in bed and catching up some quality TV time. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the suns warm rays gliding over her skin as they escaped through the branches of the trees, but it was still hard to ignore the dread that kept building up in her stomach. She kept thinking about how unlike ‘dream Wendy’ had been compared to her Wendy, so it should be easy to differentiate reality from a nightmare. It had just been so real. Shuddering and pushing the thought out of her mind she soldiered on, eventually getting near the Dusk till Dawn convenience store (where she inevitably shuddered again at the thought of all that Smile Dip – and the old ghosts of course, but they weren’t around anymore). 

She dragged her feet as she wandered through the town. She noted how empty the streets were for a Friday morning but was glad to have them to herself rather than the usual hustle and bustle of the Gravity Falls residents. Finding herself at the Gravity Falls Mall she let herself browse the windows slowly, taking in the different choices. Then, as if the universe had felt sorry for her, she saw a coffee shop tucked away in the corner and almost sprinted to get a coffee to go. The café smelt similar to the ones back home and she savoured the aroma. Walking out with mocha in hand she decided it was time to head back, and maybe help Stan with the shop, she also wanted to see Soos.

Walking out the mall, arguably now with a skip in her step and a much better mood, she set out on route home. That was until she saw Wendy with all three of her brothers.

“Oh crap,” Moaned Mabel, who was 100 per cent not ready to see this girl. She wanted to make a beeline for the road that would take her home but was blocked by basically the entire corduroy family. Still, she counted her lucky stars they had yet to see her. Mabel still wondered what Wendy thought about the goddamn kiss. Yet, as it had been happening recently, her luck seemed to run out and Wendy’s beautiful face came into focus. Her stunning eyes locking onto Mabel’s and the spark of recognition lighting up her features. 

Perhaps this might have been a good chance for Mabel to go up to her and talk things out. Wendy had started to come towards her, an expression of concern etched on her features that could be the result of Mabel ignoring her calls (So far the missed call count had reached twelve). But this was Mabel, and instead after her frozen legs had the ability to move again she set off at a brisk pace in the opposite direction.

“Mabel, wait!” Came the voice from behind her except she’d already started her escape and couldn’t very well give up now. The footsteps behind her were getting louder and in Mabel’s mind it was a make or break moment. So in true Hollywood fashion she dropped her drink and set of running. “Mabel, please wait!” 

No chance, not yet.

She burst into the woods, knowing them like the back of her hand, steering through the trees with the elegance of a bird – that’s what she liked to think anyway. She did regret losing her mocha but she’d just have to get Stan to come back and get her one if she promised to run the Shack for a few hours. Weirdly enough she’d done more exercise since she’d come here than she’d probably done her entire life. Reaching a place where she, Grenda and Candy had sometimes come to talk about Sev’ral Timez she lodged herself between two tree trunks, conveniently camouflaged by a wall of bushes. Pressing her body into the confined space she heard Wendy’s deep breaths and the thud of her boots. 

“Mabel,” She panted, leaning against a tree a little bit too close for Mabel’s liking “I know you’re here somewhere,” She sat down, leaning against a stump. “I know you’re here somewhere because I can smell your perfume,” Mabel mentally smacked herself. All she wanted to do was smell nice, but now her great escape had failed. “Just listen to me. I’m sorry about that night at the warehouse, I knew I should have asked you. I was selfish and didn’t even think what you could want. If you’re freaked out we can just forget it happened, go back to things being normal, when we were normal,” Wendy had started to tear up but Mabel was both upset and angry. 

“It’s not about the kiss,” She shouted, her voice echoing through the trees, breaking mid-sentence. “You left me. Left me in the cold to go after Robbie. I thought the kiss had meant something to you!” She stood up, pushing through her shelter, tears escaping her eyes. “I can’t believe you thought I hadn’t liked it, or that you’d think we’d never be normal again!” She spoke through heavy breaths, hot tears flowing down her face. Pressing her hands to her cheeks she wiped them away roughly, determined not to cry again. She stared at Wendy who resembled a dear caught in headlights, or more like a person caught in Mabel Pines wrath. “I kind of, like, love you, Wendy Corduroy, and it’s so hard for me not to shout it the whole of Gravity Falls!” Choked Mabel with fists clenched. “But you’d obviously rather run to the ever so perfect Valentino,” She grimaced, the words burning her throat.

“Shut up, Mabel!” Came the unexpected reply from the now standing redhead. Face red and wet, similar to Mabel’s own, but still characteristically stunning. “If you think I would ever consider choosing Robbie over you than you’re not as smart as I know you are!” Shouted Wendy, who was getting closer with every word. “I only ran after Robbie so he wouldn’t go blabbing to all our friends! I’m not ready for that Mabes,” Her voice seemed smaller at the admission, but Mabel had to agree that she didn’t want anyone knowing her true feelings yet (she also felt her insides warm when she called them ‘our’ friends). “I’ve never felt this way about anyone, especially a girl,” A smile formed on the older girls lips and her gaze was fixed onto the ground “Kissing you was like nothing I’ve ever done before, it was like I was alive... I guess,” Seeing Wendy embarrassed made Mabel want to envelope her I a bear hug, but finding out that her feelings were mutual had made her weak at the knees. 

Wendy moved forward, arms outstretched to wrap Mabel in a hug but she quickly moved away, the memory of the dream forcing it’s way to the front of her mind. Wendy pulled her arms back into her chest, as if she was protecting her heart, her face flickered with the hurt of being rejected. “Mabel?” Mabel wanted to take her in her arms and shower her with all the love she had kept hidden but she was scared. Scared that if she did let it all happens it might all be a dream again.

“Wendy I just...” breathed an increasingly frustrated Mabel. “It’s not you I prom- I promise,” 

“Don’t give me that, Mabes, we used to hug all the time, what’s different now?” Wendy replied, a hint of indignation lacing her voice. “You liked the kiss, why won’t you let me hug you. I can’t understand it!” Half sobbed Wendy. Mabel’s heart was breaking and she could see their relationship was at a point where it could go two ways. It was now that she remembered something Soos had said to her one day in summer all those years ago. 

“Sometimes dude, you gotta go through the bad times to get to the good, like that time I got a beaver out of my room,”

With these wisdom full words in Mabel’s brain she took a deep breath, emptied her mind of all except the crying girl in front of her and took a leap. Extending her arms she places them around her loves slender neck, fingers trembling as they interlocked. Pulling Wendy into her she left a space of a few centimetres between their lips “I’m sorry,” She uttered, leaning her forehead against the still tearful girl.

“I just want to know what you want,” she whimpered, her own arms going around Mabel’s waist. 

“I want you,” She replied adamantly, tightening her grip and appreciating their closeness. “I want you to know how much you mean to me, and how long I’ve waited to be able to do this,” Every doubt that she’d had that this wasn’t reality was melting away and she could relax, the quiet of the forest giving them a special and private moment they wouldn’t forget. “I’ve just been... Struggling with a few things,”

“Well I’m here to help you, dummy,” Wendy laughed, moving her head and placing it into Mabel’s neck. “You help people you love,” She whispered, just loud enough so Mabel could hear the words that made her heart swell. 

Mabel pulled her head away gently, letting their eyes meet once again “We’ll talk about it tomorrow, but now all I want is this,” Connecting their lips for the second time, but it felt like they’d known each other forever. This was different from the first time. It was loving, slow and tender. Soft lips against soft lips, aching to stay together, never to be parted. Smiling as she pulled away she kissed Wendy on the cheek, grabbing her arm and beginning to pull her in the direction of the Shack. 

“Come on, I could use a hot chocolate and a movie,”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Mabel awoke with a familiar warmth curled up beside her, and her eyes slowly opened to reveal the striking mane that belonged to her Wendy. Their legs were tangled together as they clung to each other in a relaxed-sleepy embrace. Wendy’s scent was intoxicating to say the least and Mabel relished in the pine aroma. The redheads face was the picture of peace and tranquillity, and she released a content sigh in Mabel’s arms. Now Mabel, who had never even dreamed this would happen in a million years, finally felt like she’d found what she’d been looking for all this time. Smiling at the sleeping girl in front of her she moved slightly closer, encircling her arms even tighter round Wendy. 

“It’s not cool to watch people while they sleep,” Muttered the now awake redhead, whose voice was still hoarse with sleep. Sexily hoarse, thought Mabel. 

“May not be cool, but it’s certainly satisfying,” Replied Mabel as she watched green eyes open and focus on her. Only her.

Wendy laughed gently, burying her head into Mabel’s rather bare chest. It would be an understatement to say things had got heated last night. Clothes flying to the floor, gentle whimpers in the darkness and roaming hands exploring farther than they’d gone before. They hadn’t exactly gone all the way, but they’d been close. Smiling at the memory she placed a tender kiss on her loves head, relishing in the warmth their bodies shared. 

Stirring in the grip Wendy pulled away slightly, making Mabel want to immediately pull her back into her grip, the loss of contact having a bigger effect on her than she’d like to admit. 

“Breakfast?” asked the still sleepy Corduroy who took a lock of Mabel’s long Chestnut hair and began to twirl it around her slender fingers. “Stan should be on tours and Soos is helping his abuelita vacuum their ceiling, however necessary that is, so we should have the shack to ourselves right?” 

“I think you’re right,” grinned Mabel, biting her lower lip “Why, what did you have in mind?” She purred sarcastically, winking ironically.

Wendy’s laugh permeated the air again and seemed to lighten the whole room and she pushed Mabel softly “Just so I don’t have to get changed you dork... sort of,” teased Mabel as she pulled her in for a searing kiss before disappearing quickly out of bed wearing nothing but a pair of knickers. “What are you doing?” asked Wendy as she looked at Mabel grinning at her. 

“Just admiring the view,” she smirked, in a similar outfit to her lover. In response to this Mabel received a shirt to the face. “Wow, rude much?” She stated, the garment still covering her face. Hearing soft footsteps tread over to her and move the shirt so only her mouth were visible, soft lips connected with hers and they shared another special moment (not that all the seconds they spent together weren’t special to Mabel). 

“Put that on, sweater-weather, and maybe I’ll make you breakfast,” chuckled Wendy as she pulled on a bathrobe that was obviously too short, but Mabel would never complain about that.

.  
.

Thus Mabel found herself in the kitchen, wearing only a loose tee and her underwear, with Wendy Corduroy also in her underwear, but with a bathrobe that didn’t even reach her knees. It wasn’t usual she went bra-less, but with Wendy around it just seemed like the thing to be, in her opinion anyways. It could also be said that she’s never in her life had this much fun cooking breakfast, even when she and Dipper had had monthly cake breakfast or surprise ice cream breakfast. But it could be because they couldn’t go five minutes without a make-out session during their attempts to make pancakes.

Ten minutes had gone by and only the flour and milk had been pulled out, but yet again Wendy had Mabel pushed up against the kitchen table with her hands wrapped possessively round her waist, whilst Mabel used hers to untie the bathrobe round Wendy and let it drop open so her hands could roam the smooth flesh that was hidden beneath. A moan fell from Mabel’s swollen lips as Wendy moved her attack of kisses to her neck, leaving nips and bites in her wake that Mabel was sure would leave a mark. But she’d worry about that later, like everything else. 

Mabel’s heartbeat was synchronised with Wendy’s and she could hear her blood pumping deafeningly through her ears. However a gasp brought them out of their passionate haze and their eyes darted to the door. 

Almost no one moved for what seemed like forever, all three of them just stared at each other in joint shock. It was Mabel to speak first, stepping in front of Wendy trying to cover her bare legs as Wendy herself fervently pulled her robe to cover herself, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

“Dipper! What-What a surprise!”

.  
.

She had started to move towards him for a hug, but her ruffled hair, lack of clothes and the near naked girl behind her stopped her legs from moving forward. Although it seemed like Dipper had been the most affected, his eyes darted between Wendy and then Mabel, back to Wendy then right back to Mabel. Finally he snapped his eyes down to the floor, a dark blush rising from his neck to his face.

“I’ll, um, I’m gonna just, maybe ya know, go to the, you know the room... TV,” Stammered Mabel’s red-faced twin as he went to leave the room but rammed into the doorframe and hastily apologised before literally running to the living room. 

“Oh shit,” She heard Wendy whisper behind her, who was now bent over the kitchen counter, bathrobe tightly tied round her waist and an attempt to pull it down had been made. Mabel delicately walked over to her and wrapped herself round the taller girl, feeling the tension in her shoulders immediately ease away. “Your brother has just seen my boobs,” Wendy whined, embarrassment oozing through her voice. 

“Then he should be thanking the gods he got to see something so beautiful,” Mabel replied, nuzzling her head into Wendy’s back. She felt the redhead laugh gently and she turned around in Mabel’s grip so they were facing each other. “Maybe we should go and put something a bit more... appropriate huh?” Wendy nodded and looked at Mabel excruciatingly lovingly, before bursting out laughing at what had just happened. Mabel soon followed before dragging them both upstairs to put some bloody clothes on. 

They returned fifteen minutes later, now with some jeans and a proper set of tops, to awkwardly greet Dipper in the living room. They found him tensely sat watching an old episode of duck-tective, or at least pretending to watch it. As they walked in he stood up abruptly, placing his fingers in his pockets and not looking directly at either of them.

“Heya there, Dipping-sauce!” Mabel chirped, trying to break the tension as she walked over to him with extended arms. She enveloped him in a hug and realised just how much she missed him, tightening her grip round his neck. Behind them stood an awkward Wendy, still trying to get over what happened earlier. As Mabel pulled away she looked at her younger, but taller, twin examining his reaction. She could tell he was still slightly uncomfortable, which was quite valid if she thought about it. You don’t see your twin sister making out with a girl half naked every day after all. “What are you doing here, bro?” asked Mabel, confused as to why he hadn’t called her or anything. 

Dipper pulled away and rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously under Wendy’s gaze who was watching the interaction silently from the door. “Well I just though you might need some company,” He replied, wearily looking at Wendy. In Dippers defence Mabel hadn’t exactly been telling him what had happened in the last few days, and she knew he was a worrying, it was really cute that Dipper had showed up for her.

Mabel felt Wendy’s presence behind her and turned to face her, giving her a look that meant ‘Get over it and say hello’. Wendy moved forward, obvious stiffness in her movements. 

“Hey Dipper!” She strained, trying to sound as if she wasn’t as embarrassed at having been found kissing his twin sister. “You’ve all but gone and grown on me! You’re taller than me now, so weird dude,” 

This is gonna take some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there ya go! Hope you guys didn't think it was too bad lol, comment any way you think it could be better if you'd like. I'd really appreciate any feedback! xx And I do intend on updating this really soon, probably in a few days!


End file.
